Objeto
by Chizuu
Summary: Uma misteriosa organização é contatada pelo Vaticano, exigindo dois assassinos. A missão envolve um historiador, uma organização religiosa e outra cientifica, e uma antiga fraternidade terrorista Anti-Igreja. Você acredita em Deus? AU


N

**N.A: **Olá, olá a todos!

Eu estava à muito tempo querendo escrever uma fic de D.Gray-Man. Eis que me surge uma idéia e tive que agarrar a oportunidade! Eu estava lendo as obras maravilhosas de Dan Brown, por isso devo citar alguns fatos históricos na fic..

_Alternative Universe_. Universo Alterantivo. Conhecida como AU. Confesso não ser muito fã desse gênero. Na maioria das vezes prefiro as coisas dentro do contexto. Mas a idéia que me surgiu foi tão maravilhosa que não resisti. Não tenho muita experiência em AU, espero fazer bem Se passará nos tempos atuais, século XXI. Não tenho ainda um ano certo, mas considerem a tecnologia atual, ok?

Tentarei ser imparcial. Como uma fã da série eu tenho meus personagens favoritos e logo também tenho meus casais preferidos também, sejam eles casais "normais" ou não, se é que vocês me entendem xD

Um conselho: por hora, esqueçam a história original. Lembrem-se apenas dos personagens!

Boa leitura!

--

**1. Entrega**

O rapaz estava sentado na grama a uma meia hora. Os cientistas que volta e meia passavam correndo por aquele lugar praticamente escondido e bem desconhecido da instituição, estavam meio acostumados a ver aquela cena, porém não deixavam de dar uma olhadinha básica, como se esperassem que algum dia fossem descobrir alguma coisa interessante. As raras mulheres que passavam tão apressadas quanto os outros lançavam olhares demorados ao homem sentado no gramado. De fato era inevitável para elas, uma visão como aquela merecia toda a atenção possível.

Ele podia sentir a grama quente e recém regada tocando suas calças negras e seus pés descalços. A pele exposta ao sol forte do início da tarde estava realmente quente, mas isso não importava. Apesar do calor que fazia, as madeixas do longo cabelo que despencavam por suas costas e peito despidos estava molhado ainda do banho que tomara a pouco, mas isso era outra coisa que ele não se preocupava. Andara treinando pela manhã, com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos sobre os joelhos, agora meditava. Podia ouvir os passos dos raros cientistas que passavam apressados por aquele corredor e alguns risinhos femininos. Se estivesse com vontade, poderia contar quantos pássaros tinha naquele jardim sem abrir os olhos, apenas pelo som. Estava em sintonia com o vento, sentia a brisa e tentava entendê-la. Era um início de tarde quente, bem atípico do outono, mas aquilo tudo...

- KANDA! – ouviu uma voz enraivecida vinda de longe.

Desconcentrado ao ouvir seu nome, Kanda ficou imóvel, fingindo não ouvir. Não estava com a menor paciência de ter de agüentar a dona daquela voz.

- KANDA! – repetiu a dona da voz, dessa vez mais perto.

O rapaz sentiu uma veia de irritação saltar em sua testa. _Infernos... Vá embora!_, pensava.

Os passos no mármore foram cessados e foram seguidos por sons abafados pela terra e grama. _Merda, ela está vindo para cá!_ Aquela idéia não o agradava. A pessoa não o agradava. Não que alguma pessoa o agradasse, mas aquela era uma especialmente irritante. Vendo que não tinha outro jeito, ainda de olhos fechados começou a falar:

- Merda! O que você q... – foi brutalmente parado após sentir um chute nas costas e quase instantaneamente o gosto da grama. Decididamente irritado, ainda no chão girou o braço até que a mão encontrasse a canela da pessoa que o chutara. Feito isso levantou-se brutalmente levando consigo a canela que encontrara – QUE MERDA VOCÊ QUER!?

Antes de poder ter a visão de sua vítima de cabeça pra baixo, dependurada por um pé, sentiu uma dor no estômago, definitivamente havia sido atingido por alguma máquina. Largando a canela e redirecionando a mão á barriga para massageá-la olhou para a garota a sua frente com a sua típica cara de assassino.

A garota possuía misteriosos cabelos rosados, um risco verde fazia o formato de um "U" em sua testa. Vestia o blazer habitual de trabalho de todos os não-cientistas no lugar, mas suas mangas eram mais largas e mais compridas, tapando completamente suas mãos. Todos ali sabiam que a garota tinha mãos mecânicas com um estranho poder de se transformar no que quisesse. Apesar de ter aproximadamente um metro e meio, os cientistas locais a consideravam uma "transformista", uma "guardiã" ou até mesmo um "milagre" tanto divino quanto da própria ciência, já que mesmo os maiores especialistas do mundo não sabiam explicar como ocorria o fenômeno.

- Você está debaixo do Sol a pino com sua pele branquela de novo! Ah, esquece! – Ela puxou as calças á altura do joelho para poder se sentar no gramado, visivelmente aborrecida – O supervisor quer ver você – deitou-se e calou-se.

_Hora do trabalho_, pensou. Virou-se para a instalação enorme a sua frente e caminhou em direção ao corredor de mármore. Virou á esquerda e subiu as escadarias esbranquiçadas em espiral.

O corredor de cima era extremamente frio por causa das pedras. Seu peito nu arrepiava enquanto andava, desejando que chegasse logo ao seu quarto. Podia ouvir os paços da garota de cabelos rosados atrás dele, mesmo um pouco distante. Seguiu até o fim do corredor e virou á direita, revelando uma única porta ao fim do corredor. A essa altura os passos de sua perseguidora haviam cessado, o único som além dos próprios passos secos era os dentes começando a se debaterem por causa do frio.

Abriu a porta quase que como num ato desesperado. Os poucos segundos que passara pelo corredor fora suficiente para praticamente congelá-lo de frio. Sabia que não poderia por ali sem camisa mesmo em dias absurdamente quentes, mesmo assim recusava-se a levar peso extra quando fosse meditar.

A porta aberta revelou um quarto grande, porém vazio. Ocupava-se apenas com uma cama de casal (muito embora não tinha, e sequer queria, alguém para dividi-la), uma escrivaninha ao lado contendo em sua superfície um objeto do tamanho de uma garrafa de refrigerante de dois litros tapado por um pano branco, encostado nessa, uma katana com bainha e cabo lisas e pretas sem tsuba, um armário velho de madeira do outro lado da cama, uma porta para o banheiro a sua esquerda e a direita uma enorme janela de finas cortinas fechadas, iluminando e abafando o quarto que naquele horário pegava o Sol de frente para a janela.

Apressado, abriu o armário, calçou meias e sapatos, colocou seu terno preto habitual sobre a cama e procurou a blusa branca clássica. Não encontrando no armário adentrou o banheiro e se deparou com um espelho que refletia o jovem de dezoito anos, aparência oriental, longas madeixas escuras e uma franja. Ao lado estava sua blusa e gravatas procuradas. Enquanto vestia-se observava em seu reflexo o símbolo em seu peito. Normalmente acharia-se que aquilo fosse uma tatuagem. Preferia deixar que as pessoas pensassem isso.

Habilmente prendeu os cabelos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo deixando duas mechas ao lado da franja, vestiu o terno que estava em cima da cama sobre a blusa junto a gravata, prendeu sua katana no cinto da calça e saiu do quarto dando largos passos.

O frio já não incomodava naquele corredor. O terno desenvolvido pelos cientistas da instituição era térmico e regulava a temperatura para que sempre ficasse confortável ao seu usuário. Virando a esquina encontrara a mulher mecânica no fundo do corredor próxima á escada. Ao vê-lo se aproximar, a mulher reiniciou seu caminho, dessa vez á frente de Kanda, guiando por onde o rapaz deveria ir.

Aparentemente o supervisor não encontrava-se em seu local tradicional, pois adentraram em corredores diferentes do habitual. Aos poucos cientistas de jalecos brancos foram ficando mais comum, correndo com milhões de folhas para todos os muitos lados possíveis ali dentro. Kanda quase perdia ás vezes a garota que perseguia de vista, mas logo achava sua cabeleira rosa.

Então viraram numa rua deserta. Várias portas molduravam as paredes, mas nenhum cientista parecia ter interesse no conteúdo delas. No fim do corredor de modo óbvio havia dois caminhos para lados distintos. Ambos começaram a apressar os passos, e a medida que iam fazendo isso uma convença ia ficando audível.

- Supervisor... o senhor não ia me dar uma missão agora? Creio não saber se volto para um jantar... - dizia uma jovem voz doce e feminina.

- Ah é mesmo... a missão... Então que tal um jantar para quando voltar? - Ouvia-se uma voz masculina também jovial dizer. Quando a frase foi concluída imediatamente a garota "guardiã" se pôs a correr virando no corredor á esquerda.

- Eu acho que estarei muito cansada não?- Prosseguiu a voz feminina enquanto Kanda virava para o corredor da direita.

- Assim que você estiver recuperada, claro! Se é que não estarei atrapalhando seus estudos... Ah! Me desculpe! Seus estudos são mais importantes do que um jantarzinho boboca não é mesmo?

- Não diga isso! Bem é que... bom.. eu... Onde está Kan...?

- Aqui. - disse Kanda abrindo porta da sala naquele exato instante.

A sala revelou-se pequena. Na verdade ela era relativamente maior, mas a enorme quantidade de estantes com zilhões de papéis e livros, mapas dependurados, objetos estranhos espalhados, caixas de papelão, anotações penduradas e aparelhos eletrônicos bizarros davam a impressão de que a sala era menor.

Atrás de uma escrivaninha de madeira estava o chamado supervisor. Era um rapaz relativamente baixo, de curtos fios de cabelos loiros, usando uma boina preta e o jaleco de cientista jogado sobre os ombros. De pé em frente a escrivaninha uma moça tão jovem quanto Kanda, e um pouco mais baixa que o supervisor, usava uma Maria-chiquinha que desprendia longas e belas madeixas de cabelo, também tinha traços orientais no rosto, também usava um blazer preto, e embora estivesse de calças, usava botas. A jovem tinha um bom físico, certamente suas curvas atraíam aos homens, mas todos naquele local a respeitavam por ser um dos membros mais antigos da organização, e uma das raras mulheres ali.

- Kanda! Que bom que chegou! – disse a garota recebendo o outro com um simpático sorriso. O supervisor pareceu desconcentrado com a nova presença na sala. Kanda não era lá uma presença desejável, embora de fato ele estar ou não estar no local geralmente não fazia muita diferença. Atrapalhado, o loiro virou-se para a moça:

- Mas... e sobre o nosso jan... – e em seguida deu de cara na mesa antes que pudesse terminar a frase. Saindo de trás da estante de livros do fundão, a garota robótica dos cabelos rosados acabara de lhe dar uma voadora na cabeça, aparentemente furiosa.

- BAK-BAKA! – berrava ela – PARE DE FALAR BESTEIRAS! Aja profissionalmente!

Bak, o supervisor, levantou-se num pulo encarando sua agressora com o nariz vermelho, e uma expressão aterrorizante.

- FOU! NUNCA MAIS faça isso, entendeu? – dizia Bak. Fou pareceu não dar ouvidos ao supervisor e continuou discursando.

- Onde já se viu um supervisor de uma empresa como a nossa falar tanta besteira! Diga logo a missão desses dois!

Bak pareceu novamente desconcentrado com aquilo. De fato, Fou estava certa. Bak sentou-se novamente a mesa, ainda com o nariz vermelho: - Ok Fou, obrigado por avisar Rinali-san e trazer Kanda-san até aqui. Pode retornar aos seus afazeres.

Fou ficou imóvel. Encostou-se sobre uma estante e fixou seu olhar no chefe. Bak estava realmente incomodado com a presença da garota na sala. Começou a reunir papéis sobre a mesa, puxou um arquivo e tirou dali de dentro uma ficha pessoal de alguém. Fitou durante alguns instantes as informações que o papel mostrava, e ainda em completo silêncio levantou os olhos para os dois á sua frente, depois de olhar de cima a baixo a dupla como se estivesse os analisando, voltou o olhar á foto anexada no papel, endireitou a postura de modo a parecer mais acadêmico e lhes dirigiu a palavra:

- Digam-me vocês dois – ele levantou novamente os olhos, espiando por cima dos papéis em sua mão – Acreditam em Deus?

Tanto Rinali quanto Kanda ficaram extremamente confusos com a pergunta repentina. Era complicado para eles, ainda mais exercendo a profissão que exerciam, falar sobre esse assunto tão polêmico na atualidade como a Religião. Fou do outro lado da sala ergueu uma sobrancelha como quem não acreditara no que acabara de ouvir. Os dois na frente trocaram olhares sem significado algum, apenas para checar se o outro também achava estranha a pergunta. A jovem oriental ergueu os olhos para o teto pensativa, atraindo a atenção dos outros na sala, e começou a falar como se estivesse falando sozinha, meio que ignorado a presença dos outros:

- Se eu acredito? Eu acredito? Talvez... Há coisas que nem a ciência pode explicar... talvez ... Eu acho que me agarro nisso para justificar a falta de soluções... – ela baixou a cabeça para o supervisor num singelo sorriso – Mas deve haver sim alguém superior a nós, creio ser nisso que acredito!

Bak respondeu aquele sorriso com outro completamente sincero e sem outras intenções. Virou-se para Kanda como se aguardasse a resposta dele. Vendo que seria obrigado a falar algo ele resmungou algo como:

- Pra mim não faz diferença – cruzou os braços e colocou um tom ameaçador na voz – o que isso tem a ver com a missão? Nós dois vamos para a mesma?

Rinali e Fou olharam para o garoto loiro sentado no centro da sala com curiosidade. Kanda chegara no ponto que causava curiosidade aos três ali. De fato em toda a história em que estiveram naquela organização, apenas duas vezes ambos os dois foram chamados para realizar uma missão juntos. Uma delas havia sido para localizar, recuperar e assassinar um grupo de terroristas que roubara informações secretas da instituição. A outra fora para roubar informações conseguidas por um grupo de hackers na Suíça e desativar as bombas que eles tinham no metrô de Tokyo e nos alicerces do banco HSBC em Nova Iorque, e em seguida executá-los, tudo em sigilo. Para precisar dos dois juntos em mais uma missão tinha de ser algo de alto risco.

- Sim. – começou Bak – estou enviando meus dois melhores homens juntos á essa missão. Só estando nela vocês entenderão o risco. É algo inimaginável que foge de todos os seus conceitos físicos. Misteriosamente a Igreja está envolvida nisso. Bom, vocês farão uma escolta...

- Uma escolta? – Fou interrompeu com um ar de indignação – Eles vão fazer a escolta de _quem?_ O presidente dos Estados Unido até o Iraque? Ou ele vai para Cuba? Representantes Chineses irão declarar guerra numa praça pública da França? Que espécie de escolta merece a companhia desses dois!? Bak! Por medida de segurança nós necessitamos de ter sempre um deles aqui na instituição, ou você quer que nossas informações sejam roubadas novamente!?

- Como eu ia dizendo – Bak tenteou retomar o que falava – Vocês vão escoltar um... – ele deu uma pausa como se nem ele acreditava no que ia dizer – historiador.

- O QUE? – trovejou o couro dos três indignados olhando para o supervisor como se não acreditassem no que ouviram.

- Vocês vão buscá-lo em Boston dentro de... – Bak olhou para o relógio de parede sobre a porta de entrada a sua frente – quatro horas. Em seguida buscar um material na Suíça, em Genebra precisamente. Logo após passarão no Vaticano – Rinali deu um suspiro baixo de desânimo ao ouvir o nome da cidade sagrada, mas não interrompeu o discurso – para pegar algum outro tipo de matéria desconhecida e levarão os dois artefatos e o historiador para o local que apenas o homem escoltado tem as coordenadas. O Sr. Leverrier que me contatou do Vaticano recusou-se a me passar essa informação. Ele disse para mandar meus mais bem treinados homens para a escolta, já que não só se passava de algo em completo sigilo, como também algo que a maior organização terrorista contra á Igreja Católica almeja. O artefato ainda permanece em segredo até para mim. Não preciso dizer que com tanto segredo da Igreja quero que vocês me mantenham informado de cada paço que derem e se tiverem contato com os artefatos descubram o máximo possível sobre ele. Interroguem o historiador ao máximo possível sendo sempre discretos, descubram a causa dele ser tão importante e todas as informações que ele pode fornecer a nós. Aqui está a ficha do homem. Isso é tudo.

Kanda e Rinali pegaram cada uma pasta com o nome da pessoa a ser escoltada impresso na capa. Rinali ia se dirigindo em direção á saída da sala, mas Kanda tirou o olhar da pasta e olhou ao seu supervisor com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Isso é tudo mesmo? Não está escondendo algo?

Bak suspirou profundamente antes de responder. Havia uma sombra triste em seu olhar. Quando fixou seus olhos nos do rapaz oriental ele parecia tenso, sua voz seguiu-se fraca, rouca e meio tremida.

- Foi concedida aos dois a benção e a permissão divina para matar incondicionalmente.

Rinali do outro lado da sala empalideceu. _Que escândalo! Qual a importância dos artefatos e do homem para a _Igreja _dar-nos esse tipo de permissão incabível no séc. XXI?_

Ela viu Kanda passar na sua frente com sua expressão habitual de indiferença fria e atravessar a porta da sala. Reorganizando os pensamentos a garota o seguiu fechando a porta ao sair.

- Kanda! – exclamou a mulher chamando a atenção do rapaz que caminhava rapidamente a sua frente. Ele apenas parou sem olhar para trás. – Não era sobre isso a sua pergunta não é mesmo? Você se referia ao volume da pasta de dados pessoais que recebemos, não é? – O rapaz continuou calado, aquilo soou como uma afirmação para Rinali. Ela deu um rápido suspiro e continuou – Vou verificar as condições climáticas na sala-radar. Me espere com o X-17.

Kanda voltou a andar, enquanto se afastava da sala do supervisor podia ouvir Rinali falando. Ela apertara um botão de uma espécie de interfone na parede e começara a instruir as pessoas que estavam por trás da linha:

- Prepare o X-17, deixe-o na pista, Kanda está a caminho, irei logo após. Conceda-me permissão de decolagem. Estou indo para a sala-radar agora, quero um relatório do clima mundial, vou fazer um trajeto que contorna o norte de Câncer, sim, acima dos 30°. Creio não passar dos cinqüenta, não se incomode muito com isso. Carregue o jato com as malas de mudas e equipamentos. Mala um, seremos discretos. Nosso primeiro destino será Boston, espero que seja uma rápida parada. – tirou o dedo do botão e prosseguiu a correr nos corredores. Sentiu aos poucos a adrenalina correr-lhe o sangue.

--

Kanda caminhava os corredores minados de cientistas de jalecos brancos. Depois de atravessar um enorme saguão passou pela porta de vidro e se viu num vasto campo. O sol das duas da tarde pinicava a cabeça do rapaz, mas aquilo mau importava. Era extremamente estranha aquela missão. A começar pelo volume da pasta. Geralmente a pasta de informações pessoais do cliente ou das vítimas continham no mínimo 20 folhas. O homem olhava perplexo para as duas únicas folhas e a exclusiva foto do rapaz a ser escoltado pelo Oceano Atlântico e a Europa. Quem seria aquele historiador para a sua empresa conseguir _tão poucas_ informações sobre ele? Continha apenas dados físicos, algumas faculdades que freqüentara, cursos e as escolas que passara a infância. Nada muito interessante e muito menos algum dado que lhe dava tanta importância.

A não ser... Kanda olhou a foto do historiador. Olhou os dados pessoais e sentiu seu queixo cair quando ia lendo. Era absurdo que um adolescente assim como _ele próprio_ tivesse passado por tantas universidade invejáveis. E o mais absurdo, formado em todas. Mas isso não explicava o valor que aquele homem teria para a Igreja. Definitivamente teria de interrogá-lo.

--

Rinali entrou numa sala escura, as paredes eram forradas de monitores gigantes mostrando a movimentação ao vivo por imagens de satélite do mundo. Era fantástico! Alguns televisores atualizavam-se com uma curta freqüência mostrando as correntes de vento, outras de mares, temperaturas e entre outras mil. A mais bela de se ver era a mais simples de todas, uma mera visão de satélite ao vivo sem gráfico algum mostrando o planeta Terra. Naquele momento a América estava em completa escuridão, apenas alguns pontos brilhantes era visto nas grandes cidades. Nova Iorque brilhava intensamente como uma estrela. Do outro lado do planeta, a China estava iluminada pelo sol das duas da tarde, horário imposto pelo governo, já que o país todo regia-se por cinco fusos-horários, mas o governo ordenara que o país todo seguisse apenas o da capital. Resumidamente a localidade da empresa sugeria que eles estavam expostos ao Sol do meio-dia.

Alguns dos poucos cientistas que estavam naquela sala a alcançaram um pequeno blocos cheio de gráficos e mapas, setas e cores. A garota agradeceu e saiu da sala analisando as informações. Era possível que pegassem um temporal durante a parada nos Estados Unidos, mas o X-17 encarava ventos de até 250km/h devido a sua esplendia velocidade, mesmo o vento estando soprando contra. O que a preocupava mesmo era as nuvens e as correntes de ar no oceano atlântico. Os ventos que sopravam da Groenlândia somados aos que vinham do equador eram alarmantes. Para colaborar os nenhum dos ventos soprava no sentido da corrente marítima do golfo, o que poderia resultar em altas ondas, sem que o jato pudesse diminuir a altitude para voar com mais segurança.

Era praticamente natural esse fenômeno das proximidades do Mar de Sargaços, justamente por esses fenômenos também conhecido mitológicamente como triângulo das bermudas. Naquele local os ventos de temperaturas extremamente opostas costumavam se reunir com freqüência formando desastrosos tornados que ganham força no mar, que justamente ao leste de Cuba tem um redemoinho de correntes quentes entre o país e a África, formando um local de zona altamente perigosa por causa dos desastres naturais. O naufrágio das embarcações tanto aéria quanto marítimas que passavam pelo local, fizeram a população crer na lenda da área em que as pessoas sumiam.

Independente de fábulas e mitos, Rinali preocupava-se com as correntes atmosféricas. Se realmente existia algum Deus, ela pedia para que ele mexesse seus pauzinhos lá em cima para que elas mudassem de rota, ou a viagem teria um sério problema. A missão teria que ser prolongada para uma parada no Canadá e fazer uma ponte ou tentariam seguir pela corrente do Golfo, o que era tão arriscado quanto ir de frente ao furacão, passar pelas correntes indecisas da Groenlândia era algo temido pelos aviadores.

Quando deu por si estava na pista de decolagem da instituição. Olhou para frente e viu seu jato X-17, sem janelas laterais, pequeno, baixinho, completamente negro. Da mais alta tecnologia. Aliás, as informações finais para terminar este jato foram conseguidas enquanto invadia o banco de dados da Suíça a um tempinho atrás. Era uma adaptação compacta do modelo mais moderno que a tecnologia possuía. Fora construído em completo sigilo e as autoridades aérias mundiais tinham como registro um velho jato particular doado pelo falecido presidente do país. Obviamente nenhuma dessas autoridades vira o jato pessoalmente.

Ele era o orgulho daquela instituição e principalmente de Rinali. Ela que fora interessada em acessar o banco de dados sobre jatos da Suíça durante o possesso de hackeamento da unidade científica suíça, sem aqueles dados seria impossível terminar o projeto. Além do mais ela era a única piloto autorizada a pilotar a aeronave. Altura e velocidade eram suas paixões, era excitante.

Preferiria deixar seu xodó guardado na garagem, sem perigos nenhum. Mas a situação parecia extremamente emergencial, e o clima que parecia não colaborar exigia uma velocidade maior.

O supersônico estacionou com a entrada de frente para Rinali que, atlética e hábil com as pernas, em um salto entrou pela porta aberta do jato. Ali dentro era espaçoso. Cabia o piloto e o co-piloto tranqüilamente confortáveis na cabine de controle. Sentado no banco de co-piloto estava Kanda olhando a pasta de informações pessoais do historiador. Um rapaz de jaleco branco saíra do banco do piloto, ele que manobrara o jato da garagem até a pista, cedeu o lugar á garota e parou á porta para dar as últimas informações:

- Foram adicionadas malas de mudas de roupa para os dois, e equipamentos de nível um, encontram-se ambos no bagageiro. A cozinha está em perfeitas condições de uso e abastecida com mantimentos. O banheiro está em ordem. As poltronas foram trocadas conforme o último requerimento da senhorita, o tanque está cheio e deve agüentar a ida até Boston tranqüilamente. Todos os nossos serviços de rastreamento estão sendo ligados neste instante, as comunicações estão sendo conectadas, os satélites estão sendo logados, e o painel teve todas as suas funções testadas ainda essa manhã. Tudo em perfeita ordem.

Rinali agradeceu as informações e o Rapaz pulou pela porta do jato. Kanda apressou-se em fechar a porta e olhou fixamente para a pista á sua frente. O vidro do jato estava tão impecavelmente limpo que parecia não haver um vidro ali. Ambos mexeram numa caixinha entre as duas poltronas, pegaram óculos escuros e colocaram os cintos de segurança.

Rinali ansiada começou a mexer nos inúmeros botões do painel. Havia milhares de indicadores, números, luzes, palavras em vários idiomas, termos técnicos e aparelhos eletrônicos. Por uma caixa de som pôde-se ouvir um rapaz falando:

- Aqui é da torre de comando interna. Que trajeto pretende seguir?

- Vou pelo Pacífico – respondeu Rinali certa de suas palavras – Não quero ter de cruzar a Ásia toda.

- Aguarde um minuto. – o locutor ficou um tempo em silêncio – permissão interna concedida. Satélites conectados. Radar on-line. Caixa-preta ok. Conexão magnética estabelecida. Vou conectá-la á torre nacional de comando para a permissão de descolagem e trajetória, aguarde um instante.

A garota mantinha a mão esquerda no painel e a mão direita a altura da barriga. Podia sentir ali um objeto metálico. Kanda sabia que ela acariciava a arma que tinha dentro do blazer. Uma pistola normal e uma pistola feita especificamente para assassinatos. Rinali não gostava nem um pouco de ter que carregar armas consigo, até pq ela não era nada hábil com elas quanto deveria ser. Sua especialidade era defesa pessoal e não assassinatos, apenas executava essa função por causa de sua pistola excepcional e por não ter alternativa. Sempre que podia aceitava apenas as missões de guarda-costa, em que não precisava ter de usar armas de fogo nem matar alguém.

- Câmbio – as caixas de som emitiram outra voz falando um evidente chinês urbano – Torre da força aéria Chinesa. Autorização para decolagem concedida aos 40°. Oceano Pacífico sem complicações climáticas. Por favor não saia da rota, á uma corrente oposta mais ao sul e uma migração de aves aos cinqüenta.

- Câmbio... final. – Rinali encerrou a conexão com a torre nacional, posicionou as duas mãos em seus devidos locais no painel e fechou os olhos. Suspirou profundamente duas vezes e reorganizou os pensamentos. Sentiu a adrenalina entrando no sangue e este começando a ferver pela emoção. Eles ainda haviam tempo, não era necessário ir rápido. A velocidade comercial seria suficiente para chegar no horário marcado. Estava com as mãos no painel do supersônico mais rápido do mundo que era carente até mesmo das forças militares norte-americanas. Iria voar... paixão de velocidade e altura unidos em um só xodó. A garota abriu os olhos com o olhar determinado e um sorriso maroto – _Yosh!_ Vamos Lá!

Após exclamar a expressão japonesa de motivação a garota fez as engrenagens do jato moverem-se e em fim ele começou a andar. Cada vez mais rápido. Andava pela pista velozmente até que de repente as rodas largaram o chão e o voador negro começou a ganhar altitude rapidamente. Para os passageiros a sensação inicial geralmente era desagradável, mas Rinali adorava.

- Altitude alcançada, estarei entrando em rota dentro de cinco minutos. – A mulher continuava a comunicar a situação para a torre. A visão de cima das nuvens era maravilhosa, o sol estava a sua frente, e segundo a rotação da Terra continuaria vendo ele até chegarem ao seu primeiro destino, quando estaria amanhecendo.

Assim que ouviu as palavras Kanda adentrara a porta atrás das poltronas. Ali tinha um pequeno espaço social para passageiros com doze acentos. Nos bancos do fundo várias malas e maletas negras. O jato era pequeno demais para haver um bagageiro, e para manter a alta velocidade dele fora decidido deixar assim. Então as últimas poltronas nunca eram ocupadas, deixando na realidade nove poltronas vazias. Aquelas três reservadas á bagagem eram chamadas como bagageiras, um apelido interno do pessoal de ciência. Kanda procurou entre as malas especificamente a menor de todas. Ao achá-la voltou á cabine de controle com a mala em mãos.

- Você viu a ficha do historiador? – Kanda perguntou repentinamente.

- Vi – respondeu a mulher _não_ estranhando o assunto do homem que não gostava de conversas – Não sei bem se a palavra certa para designá-lo seria historiador. Mas já que aparenta ser a especialidade dele... Eu o chamaria de Sociólogo. Apesar de toda essa impressionante bagagem que o jovem trás consigo não vejo motivos para o Vaticano querer algo com ele. Menos motivos ainda para ele precisar de tanta segurança. Mas certamente é alguém poderoso para conseguir esconder sua vida até mesmo dos nossos cientistas. Imagino se ele faz parte de algum sistema de proteção a vítima. Isso pode explicar sua fixa tão... vazia.

- Geralmente – continuou Kanda – para se ter uma fixa assim tão simples a pessoa vive isolada no interior de um país sub-desenvolvido. Mas o caso dele é intrigante, pois ele freqüentou as melhores universidade do mundo e tem um amplo e invejável currículo... Mesmo assim as informações são absurdamente mínimas.

- No máximo ele descobriu informações desconhecidas até então sobre o passado da Igreja. Isso justificaria o motivo do grupo anti-religioso estar atrás dele. Se for algo que condene o Vaticano ainda mais do que ele já está atualmente, os anti-igreja podem tirar proveito para causar um impacto contra os fieis. Sequer temos informações sobre esse grupo terrorista, não sabemos contra o quê estamos protegendo nosso cliente. Imagino se os Judeus estão por trás disso. É difícil proteger alguém contra os atuais maiores especialistas em terrorismo no mundo.

- Mas isso continua não justificando a parada em genebra. Imagino que se descobrissem quem somos certamente tentariam nos matar.

- Certamente que... – uma luz começou a brilhar no painel – Estamos dentro da rota, tudo funcionando perfeitamente, estou ativando o piloto automático.

Enquanto a garota apertava alguns botões Kanda abria a maleta preta. Ali dentro havia inúmeros objetos metálicos e plastificados, todos de formas que se adaptavam ao corpo e em pares. O garoto começou a colocar os objetos por dentro da roupa, pulseiras de metais, brincos de plástico, broches á gola do terno, em fim, objetos normais e extremamente comuns. Assim que Rinali terminara o que fazia começou também a colocar os acessórios.

- Estaremos atingindo a fronteira da linha internacional de mudança de data dentro de uma hora, e dentro de 20 estaremos fora do território Chinês – anunciou Rinali enquanto colocava os acessórios e espiava o painel

--

O rapaz que vestia um sobretudo bege e usava uma gravata vermelha folgada na gola da blusa acabara de chegar ao Aeroporto Internacional de Logan, em Boston. Ele tinha uma mala razoável e carregava três jornais diferentes nas mãos. Não era a primeira vez que ele estava em Logan, mas nunca cansava de se impressionar com o aeroporto. Ele era enorme e explêndido!

Era madrugada, pouco mais de duas da manhã. Comparado aos horários diurnos, o local era bem menos movimentado á aquela hora, mesmo assim o fluxo de pessoas era bem grande. O rapaz foi em direção aos bancos para poder ler seus jornais, mas passou os olhos antes por uma banca de revista em que anunciava no título "_New Yorks Times, __August 24__, __2005_".

Reparando que ainda não havia comprado o maior jornal dos Estados Unidos, motivou-se a fazê-lo então. Comprou o jornal e sentou-se de costas para a noite que os vidros deixavam transparecer.

Logo na capa dizia "_NOAA announces hurricane possibilities in the coast of USA_". O Centro Nacional de Furacões dos Estados Unidos, o NOAA, anunciava a possibilidade de furacão na costa dos Estados Unidos. O homem sentiu o sangue gelar. Segundo a reportagem, uma depressão tropical ao sudeste de Bahamas havia se tornado uma tempestade tropical nas primeiras horas do dia, e a tendência fosse que a tempestade se aproximasse da Flórida em forma de furacão.

Aquela notícia não era boa. Não tinha emergência em fazer seu trajeto mas não podia ficar muito tempo no mesmo local. Abriu o notebook que carregava á mão, mas não havia sinal de rede.

- Nada ainda? – murmurou ele para si próprio – O que Komui está fazendo que ainda não conseguiu arrumar a rede?

Senti que, de alguma forma, os dias que estavam por vir seriam movimentados. Olhou para seu próprio relógio de pulso e imaginou quantas vezes conseguiria reler os quatro jornais até seu avião chegar.

--

- Qual destes relógios marca a hora atual? – Perguntou Kanda apontando para os muitos horários dos muitos relógios digitais que haviam sobre o vidro na cabine de piloto.

- Acabamos de entrar no território GMT -5 horas. – Disse Rinali espiando por cima do braço para ver o relógio. Quatro e sete da madrugada, território Norte Americano, dia 24 de agosto, se o relógio estiver coreto, claro. Estamos adiantados. – Ela elevou a voz e falou em um fluente inglês – Peço permissão norte-americana para pouso em Logan.

- _Granted permission_. Permissão concedida. A pista está seca e vazia, em perfeitas condições de pouso – falou uma voz norte-americana pelo auto-falante do supersônico.

Kanda sentou-se rapidamente em seu acento e colocou o cinto de segurança. Estava meio que acostumado com aviões, mas a decolagem e o pouso sempre foram desconfortáveis. A frente dos dois, o X-17 perdia altitude e começava a atravessar as nuvens, revelando um aeroporto quebrando a escuridão da noite com suas muitas luzes. A visão de cima do aeroporto do Logan era incrível. O movimento de uma cidade Norte-Americana não cessava nem pela madrugada.

O jato fez um pouso perfeito, mau se sentiu o atrito das rodas com o chão quando se tocaram. Continuou reto na pista e assim que o piloto pôde, virou para onde encontravam-se muitos outros aviões estacionados na pista aguardando seus passageiros.

Rinali puxou a chave da aeronave que mais parecia um _pendrive_, e pulou da porta da cabine o mais depressa que pôde, deixando a porta aberta, para alcançar Kanda que já ia a sua frente.

Assim que atravessaram a pista e adentraram o aeroporto por uma das entradas, os olhos treinados de ambos os jovens começaram a procurar por alguém semelhante a foto. Apesar da pouca hora, o local estava bem movimentado, famílias e empresários andavam por todo lado, pessoas falando no celular, auto-falantes anunciavam mudança nos horários de vôos, crianças corriam por todos os lados, pessoas carregavam as malas em carrinhos de tantas que foram, alguns carregavam apenas uma pasta, outros dormiam nos travesseiros que levavam enquanto esperavam o anúncio de seu avião. Mentalmente os dois agradeceram por pegar o cliente de madrugada que a movimentação era menor do que num horário diurno.

- Ali! – exclamou Rinali á costa de Kanda. Quando o rapaz se virou, ela já estava indo em direção aos bancos em frente ao grande vidro que mostrava a escuridão iluminada da noite.

- _Sir?_ Senhor? – Perguntou a garota assim que chegara de frente ao homem lendo jornal – _You are...? _Você é...?

O rapaz vestia um sobretudo bege e uma gravata vermelha, tinha, fora o que estava lendo, três jornais ao seu lado e um notebook no colo. Ele era ruivo, cabelos curtos, e usava um tapa-olho no olho direito. O homem tirou os óculos de leitura e olhou para Rinali com um sorriso no rosto. A uma certa distância dali Kanda comparava a foto com a imagem da pessoa ao vivo. Certamente eram a mesma pessoa.

- Júnior, Lavi Júnior. Você seria da empresa de segurança contratada para o transporte? – Apresentou-se o ruivo em inglês perfeito também.

- Sim, queira me seguir por favor, Mr. Júnior?

Rinali deu as costas e voltou em direção á Kanda enquanto Lavi o seguia de perto para não se perder na multidão.

- Apenas vocês dois? Dois jovens? – Perguntou Lavi quando os orientais se encontraram. Sua expressão não era de desapontamento, muito menos de espanto, era de curiosidade.

- Lamento te desapontar. Mas temos a mesma idade. – Respondeu Kanda irritado.

- É curioso pensar que dois assassinos profissionais tenham a mesma idade que eu e... – ele olhou para Rinali – até mais jovens. Impressionante!

Lavi acabara de passar no teste de confirmação de cliente identificando a profissão dos outros dois.

- Não sei que idioma devo falar... Temos aqui um japonês e uma chinesa, se importam se eu continuar falando em inglês? Ou preferem em chinês como a língua de sua empresa? – Continuou Lavi.

Rinali e Kanda se entreolharam. Seu cliente dessa vez era inteligente, eles já sabiam que não poderiam trocar informações em outros idiomas pois ele saberia traduzir. Além do mais, geralmente não só o cliente não se importava com a nacionalidade deles e não se preocupava com o idioma ou parecia tão intrigado, como também as pessoas geralmente não sabem diferenciar japonês de chinês, achando que tudo é igual.

_Teremos trabalho_, pensou Kanda enquanto trocava olhares com Rinali.

--

**N.A: **YEAH! Consegui acabar de escrever o primeiro capítulo xD Não sei se vocês sentiram, mas foram 14 páginas do Word X.X

Quando eu comecei a escrever, eu ainda não tinha uma data certa. Mas como é de costume pra mim mesma, enquanto escrevo eu vou inventando, eu costumo dizer que tenho a habilidade de enrolar para distanciar ao máximo o começo do fim xP Por fim, acabei que criei uma base e uma estrutura para a fic. Procurei dar apenas informações corretas aqui. Até agora, sociologicamente e geograficamente falando, não inventei nada. A forma que surgiu a lenda do triângulo das bermudas é verdadeira, o fuso-horário chinês também. Em fim, é um estudo geral ler essa fic xD Como quero deixar o mais natural possível, tentarei deixar a física natural do planeta intacta, se é que me entendem xD

Tenho um planejamento formado na minha cabeça de como quero que seja a fic. Não faço idéia de quantos capítulos vão ser, posso passar a vida escrevendo coisas aqui xD O título da fic também está sujeito a alterações 8D

Não tenho uma freqüência para upar os capítulos, vão ser escritos aleatoriamente e sempre que eu tiver algum capítulo pronto vou upando conforme tenho acesso a Internet.

Na verdade vocês não deveriam estar vendo essa fic, resolvi escrever ela uma semana antes das minhas provas trimestrais, teoricamente falando, eu deveria estar estudando gramática e não escrevendo xP

A idéia me surgiu enquanto eu 'lia' uma doujin. Como ela era em japonês e eu não entendi nada, minha imaginação simplesmente fez todo o resto sozinha xD

Espero que tenham gostado, fazia tempos que não escrevia nada, me senti um pouco enferrujada xD Espero que continuem lendo e não ter desapontado a ninguém. Então, cliquem no botãozinho ali em baixo e me mandem uma review dizendo o que acharam, hm? 8D Seja um comentáio bom ou ruim, adorarei ler ;D

Até o próximo capitulo!


End file.
